


Perda

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alcohol, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian e John trocam ideias sobre suas próprias perdas pessoais depois de uma longa semana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091594) by [santanico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico). 



> N/A: essa provavelmente não é minha melhor obra entre as mais recentes, mas já que está completa optei por postar mesmo assim. parceiros falando sobre seus sentimentos ?? conta comigo
> 
> N/T: Traduzida com autorização.

“O que você quer que eu diga?”

Dorian se inclina para trás no seu banco, descansando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. “Não sei,” ele diz, sorrindo quando John olha de canto de olho para ele por um segundo antes de voltar os olhos para a estrada, “que eu mereço sua confiança? Que você deveria me dizer como está se sentindo porque não posso conseguir tudo de bancos de dados e fatos? Que estou sempre certo?”

John bufa e continua dirigindo em silêncio até que Dorian diz, “Onde estamos indo?”

“Estou dirigindo, Dorian. Me deixa dirigir.”

Dorian acena e olha para a janela. John liga o rádio mas é quase só estática quando eles chegam na parte mais afastada da cidade.

“Ainda tenho dores fantasmas.”

Dorian se senta reto e olha para John de frente, apesar de John só conseguir ver ele de canto de olho. Ele mantém seu olhar na estrada, prestando atenção cuidadosamente nos sinais de trânsito e pessoas dirigindo ao redor deles. Ele nota um par de veículos correndo e não consegue evitar um sorriso cada vez que um carro desacelera atrás ou do lado do carro da polícia.

“Dores fantasmas?” A voz de Dorian é baixa e quieta. John enrola suas mãos na direção e balança a cabeça.

“Não fica com pena de mim.”

“Não tenho pena de você, John,” Dorian diz, mas sua voz ainda é suave demais, inacreditável demais, John tranca o maxilar.

“É por isso que não falo sobre isso, ok?”

“Você não dorme com ela.”

“Como diabos você sabe disso?” John se vira para o encarar.

Dorian sorri. “Adivinhei. Também imagino que estou certo.”

“Vai te foder.”

“Se você quiser me contar, pode. Tenho uma ideia de que você _quer_ e só não sabe como. Isso está bem também. Também tenho um monte de coisas sobre as quais não quero falar.”

“Tipo?”

“Ser descomissionado. Deixado sozinho.”

John não consegue encontrar um jeito de responder então ao invés disso continua sobre sua perna porque parece o certo. “Acordo no meio da noite e tenho a sensação de que preciso coçar meu pé só que não tem nada lpa.”

“Imagino que o membro sintético não funciona exatamente como eu funciono.”

“O quê?” Estão na via expressa agora, indo mais para longe da cidade e em direção à escuridão.

“Posso sentir. Tocar, aquecer. Não como um corpo humano, suponho, mas é incrivelmente similar. Meu criador foi muito cuidadoso, e queria criar algo – sensual. Não somos humanos mas estamos perto, e esse é o objetivo dos DRNs.” Dorian descansa as mãos no colo. “Mas sua perna – a perna sintética que você usa – não sente. Você esfaqueou ela uma vez, o que foi incrivelmente não sanitário.”

“Fiz arrumarem isso,” John diz com um grunhido, acionando o pisca alerta e saindo da via expressa.

“Ótimo. Independente disso, você não consegue sentir ela. Essa perna só... ela existe mas imagino como deve sentir. Se não pudesse sentir meus dedos...” Dorian para, alongando os dedos na frente do rosto e os balançando, apertando-os em um punho e então relaxando-os. “Seria desorientador. Iria me desestabilizar, então não consigo imaginar o que deve fazer com você.”

“Então nem tenta,” John perde o controle.

Dorian se ajeita e John segue dirigindo. “Onde estamos indo?”

John dá de ombros. “Um bar, acho. Preciso de uma bebida.”

Dorian fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça. “Você realmente é bem indisciplinado. Não é surpresa que a Capitã Maldonado decidiu que você precisava de alguém equipado para ter empatia com a sua... situação.”

“Dá para parar de me psicanalisar? Foi um dia estressante.”

“Todos os dias são estressantes. Lidar com álcool certamente é um mecanismo de defesa, mas não é saudável.”

John faz questão de não responder. Dorian está quieto e John se permite relaxar e deixar-se aproveitar o prazer de companheirismo silencioso. Não é que Dorian não é legal de estar junto – John aprecia a proximidade de alguém que honestamente não julga seus hábitos – mas algumas vezes as situações ficam afiadas demais, perto de serem um toque espinhoso que John não quer arriscar. E Dorian não diz nada até que estão parando em um estacionamento puído em um subúrbio fora da cidade e entram em um bar mal iluminado. O homem atrás do balcão do bar ajeita a postura quando vê o uniforme de John e dá um aceno com a cabeça em um gesto educado quando ele e Dorian se sentam.

“Me vê um uísque,” é tudo que John diz, e o barman acena e diz “Sim, senhor,” e faz o que lhe foi mandado. John não consegue resistir um sorriso quando vê o barman servir a bebida e a deslizar pelo balcão, ignorando novos clientes para olhar para Dorian por um momento.

“Estou bem, obrigado,” Dorian diz com um sorriso e o barman acena. Talvez ele nem saiba que Dorian é um sintético – John consegue imaginar porque alguém que não está acostumado a lidar com sintéticos poderia ser pego de surpresa até que notasse os fios perto da orelha de Dorian e sua pele sem falhas ou pelos.

John tenta não pensar sobre a pele de Dorian com frequência demais, mas surge ocasionalmente.

John não toca seu uísque a princípio o que incidentalmente estimula Dorian a falar.

“Me conta sobre o seu coma.”

“O quê?” John se vira e o encara. Dorian não se contorce, o que é ainda mais irritante. John gostaria que ele _se contorcesse_ como a porra de um ser humano normal. Ele sempre se lembra depois que Dorian não é um ser humano normal de modo algum.

“Estou te pedindo para me contar sobre seu coma. Imagino que ser descomissionado é... similar. Escuridão, vazio, mas sem... memórias disso. Fecho meus olhos mas ainda consigo ver a luz do sol, então não é exatamente a mesma coisa. Quando eu recarrego com os _modelos MX_. – John nota que o tom de Dorian tem mais mordida e é mais amargo do que jamais foi, “Penso nisso mais como dormir. Dormir de modo desconfortável e tedioso. Você sonha, John?”

“Jesus Cristo, uma pergunta de cada vez.” John pega seu copo e toma o uísque. Dorian está observando ele com olhos que não piscam. “Não sei se é a mesma coisa. Exceto que você não se lembra, é. Algumas vezes acho que estou me lembrando de alguma coisa, sabe. Como quase acordar, ou alguém falando comigo, ou um sonho, mas...” Ele para e engole de novo, tentando ignorar a queimação na sua garganta. “Anna desapareceu e eu não sabia de nada. Não podia culpar ela, acho.”

“John...”

“Olha. Não sei ainda o que aconteceu mais vou descobrir de algum jeito. É só que. Leva tempo.”

Dorian concorda.

“Eles deveriam ter me deixado morrer.”

Dorian se enrijece mas não diz nada, não corre para defender a vida de John. John sente um profundo senso de satisfação e conforto pela falta de resposta de Dorian.

“Estive morto por dezessete meses. Voltei para uma delegacia que praticamente não me conhecia e um parceiro que não podia confiar.” Dorian faz uma careta. “Não você, idiota. Também não podia confiar em você a princípio, mas era o MX. Bom saber que você odeia eles tanto quanto eu.”

“Tem um terror sobre o silêncio deles, acho. Talvez porque eles são como eu. Eles se parecem com você, John, mas funcionam como eu funciono.”

“Ele _não_ se parecem comigo.”

“Você sabe o que quis dizer.”

John acena para o barman e pede outro uísque. Ele ignora a careta de Dorian na sua direção quando o barman serve a bebida dele. “Aqui está.”

“Você é um bom homem.”

Dorian balança a cabeça.

“Não julgue tanto.”

“Só porque você não está trabalhando não quer dizer que você não deveria tomar precauções de segurança. Qualquer coisa pode acontecer.”

“Você acha que não sei disso?” John vira a bebida, principalmente pela sensação agradável de queimação que passa por seu corpo e se enrola no seu estômago. Calor que é áspero demais para ter significado. “Estava apagado por tanto tempo, e eles me trouxeram de volta e esperaram nada de mim. Usaram a palavra ‘trauma’ bastante, os doutores, sabe? Eles me disseram que a experiência tinha sido trágica, que a perda de um membro ainda era traumatizante, que só porque as tecnologias eram melhores não queria dizer que essas experiências não eram difíceis. Estava – estou – furioso. Maldonado me deu uma chance e não sei porquê. Talvez seja alguma experiência dela, para que pudesse acordar _você_ e me manter por perto. Acredite em mim, não queria voltar a ser policial. Pensei que talvez pudesse só... viver. Dormir. Comer. Dirigir para o mercado nos fins de semana. Estar contente.” Ele para e balança a cabeça. O barman está observando eles de canto de olho, mas não se aproxima.

“Você não pode ficar contente. Não sozinho.”

“Anna desapareceu. Sem sinais. Isso acontecesse tão raramente agora... é tão fácil encontrar pessoas desaparecidas agora, descobrir o que deu errado ou o motivo. Acho que isso nunca aconteceu com Anna e ninguém estava interessado em abrir o caso de novo. É mais fácil deixar passar.”

“John...”

“Um teste. Um teste para descobrir se os DRNs são realmente capazes de serem policiais. Você nunca explicou o que era.”

“Você não precisa se preocupar com isso.”

John olha na direção de Dorian, mas Dorian não revela nenhuma emoção na sua expressão estoica. É admirável. John expira e agarra sua jaqueta de onde a tinha largado no balcão, se levantando e acenando para o barman que acena com a cabeça na sua direção. Dorian o segue pela porta sem perguntas, mas agarra o braço de John quando ele começa a se dirigir ao lado do motorista.”

“Não tem jeito de eu te deixar dirigir,” Dorian diz, dedos enrolados no braço de John.

“Sério, cara?” John diz, tentando tirar seu braço do aperto firme de Dorian. “Não estou bêbado.”

Dorian usa sua força inumana para virar John e o encarar no rosto. A respiração de John se tranca no peito, apertando cada músculo no seu corpo quando Dorian coloca uma segunda mão no seu outro braço, mantendo-o parado. Os olhos de Dorian são daquele mesmo tom azul cinzento metálico, refletindo os luzes de neon penduradas na janela do bar. O flash não natural no seu olhar é perigoso e John não argumenta, só acena. Dorian o guia para o lado do passageiro e até abre a porta, e John entra e coloca o cinto de segurança em silêncio.

É chocante ver Dorian no banco da frente, confortável e sorrindo, e John acha que talvez Dorian não estava sendo apenas protetor.

John vê Dorian tirar o carro do estacionamento como qualquer pessoa iria, virando o pescoço para olhar para trás e dobrando o corpo para ter certeza de que estão seguros. John fecha os olhos quando voltam para a estrada.

“A perna é um lembrete,” John admite em uma voz baixa, se mexendo e se ajeitando de novo no seu banco. “É um lembrete daquele trauma e não é um que posso... me livrar.”

“Você está cercado de lembretes,” Dorian diz no mesmo tom suave. “Ser policial é um lembrete constante dos sacrifícios que você teve de fazer. Não posso dizer que entendo o que sacrifício significa, além das definições literais e das ideias de onde vem. Sacrifício era para ser heroico.”

“É?” John interrompe com um bufado fraco. “Não me sinto como a porra de um herói.” Já podia sentir sua cabeça ficando enevoada e está tão cansado, feliz por Dorian estar na direção porque do contrário ambos estariam mortos. “E porra se eles não garantem que eu saiba disso...”

“Talvez você tenha julgado rápido demais, John.” A voz de Dorian parece distante e simultaneamente próxima, um escudo protetor cercando a mente de John. “E talvez vidas foram perdidas e talvez sua culpa afete seu tratamento daqueles próximos de você. Morte não significa mais tanto para você, John.”

“Não?” John concorda e ri. “Diga isso para todo o terror.”

“Você tem medo da morte, John?”

“É, cara. Quer dizer... escapei por pouco uma vez.”

“Então você não está se sentindo culpado?”

John começa a balançar a cabeça e grunhe. “Não é isso... que quero dizer. É claro que me sinto culpado... aqueles caras estão mortos por minha causa.”

“Eles não estão mortos _por sua causa_ , John. Eles estão mortos porque eram policiais e as coisas deram errado.”

“Valeu, cara.”

Ele ouve Dorian sorrir sob sua respiração, e soa distante.

“Estou levando você para casa, John.”

“Onde você vai?”

Dorian não responde, ou ao menos John não o escuta responder. Ele diz, “Fica comigo essa noite,” e Dorian concorda, talvez se divertindo. As pálpebras de John estão pesadas, e seu corpo está afundando no seu banco. Está cansado, e não é o álcool que está sobrepujando ele. A excitação de não ter responsabilidade, de acordar de manhã e ser uma manhã de sábado clássica. Ele pode dormir e pode esquecer.

Se Dorian esquecer, vão descobrir como fazer tudo ficar bem. Talvez Dorian fique para sempre.


End file.
